The beginning of the end
by ThomasTeresaNewtMinho
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fic! It's about life after the Death Cure, Thomas's death and when he is reunited with his friends. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read :D
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys this is my first story so don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is always welcome :D**_

**50 years after the ending of Death Cure.**

Thomas lay in a hospital bed. The room was filled with machines that kept him alive. The walls were completely white and plain. It reminded him of the room that Janson once put him in. He was on the verge of death, he knew it. His life flashed before his eyes glimpses of the Glade, the Scorch, Brenda, Newt, Minho, Chuck and Teresa. Teresa. His image of her had faded greatly over the years. Those piercing blue eyes, her pale skin, her laugh. He winced at the memory.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was the last original Glader alive. Minho, Gally and Frypan had died a few years ago. Part of him was relieved that he was almost reunited with his friends, but part of him felt guilty for leaving Brenda, Tony and Lance behind. His wife, child and grandchild. He smiled at the thought of them. Now, fifty years later, he deeply regretted not getting his memories back. He wanted to remember. Remember everything. But it was too late. This so called 'Paradise' had been nothing but pain to him, the memories torturing him every night. His friends were the only thing that kept him going. But now he had nothing that held him back.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. "Gramps?" a quite voice whispered. Thomas opened his eyes and saw the door slowly opening and a teenage boy stepping inside. He was sixteen years old, around 6 feet tall. He had messy brown hair and large, brown eyes. It was Lance, his grandchild. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm getting weaker," Thomas croaked "I won't last much longer. Lance looked like he was about to cry. Thomas noticed this and gave him a wary smile. He was too tired to speak, but his eyes told him it was going to be okay. He gave Lance hope. He didn't know how many people in his life gave him hope and how many times he was let down. He shook the thought away and tried to focus on Lance. "I…I don't want to lose you, I can't." the boy stuttered. "Let me tell you this boy, life isn't fair, but everything happens for a reason. When I'm gone I want you to make me proud. Good that?" the older man barely whispered. "Yes" Lance said and began sobbing uncontrollably. Thomas wanted to protect him, comfort him but he was too weak. He felt so helpless.

Instead he closed his eyes and thought about the past. What had happened to the people in the cities? Were they all…dead? Was the time of the Flare finally over? These questions flooded his mind regularly. But no-one had an answer this time.

He sighed deeply and thought about the Maze. He remembered the terrible, terrible creatures. Their names were already slipping away. Where they called Grievers? A chill went down his spine. He thought about his friends. Chuck who had died saving him, Newt whom he killed, Teresa who had sacrificed herself for him. Silent tears were already rolling down his cheeks. He tried his best to remember Chuck. The chubby little kid, his first friend. His smile that lit up his whole face. He promised him. He did. And Newt. The one who was always there for him. The one who never doubted him in the Glade. And he killed him. Shame filled Thomas. Suddenly he was holding the gun to Newts forehead. **"Please, Tommy, please."** And then he pulled the trigger.

He opened his heavy eyes and saw that Lance had stopped crying and was staring blankly at the wall. "Gran and Dad said that you don't have longer than a week. I hope they're wrong." Suddenly Thomas felt an enormous weight on his chest. Something was tugging at his heart. He gasped suddenly, startling Lance. He started breathing short shallow breaths. He already felt his life slipping away. He saw panic in Lance's eyes as he yelled "Gran, Dad! Come immediately!" He rushed over to Thomas's side and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't die. Please live a little longer." Thomas tried answering him, but he couldn't. Brenda and Tony rushed into the room. Tony looked very much like Lance only older. He scanned the room and then looked at Thomas. Their eyes met and it took every bit of Thomas's strength to nod at Tony. The man understood tears filling his eyes. They all gathered around his bed and Thomas took one last glance at his family. And then everything became dark.


	2. A new chance

**Hey guys this is chapter 2! I slipped in a quote from TFIOS can you find it? If you haven't watched X-men: days of the future past yet you should it is awesome! Anyway enjoy!**

He woke up to the sound of laughter. Laughter… wait what? He slowly opened his eyes and saw bursts of color all around him. He was lying on green grass and there were people milling around him, smiling and enjoying life. Confused he looked down. He almost screamed at what he saw, but quickly covered his mouth before he had the chance. He was in his sixteen year old body, dressed in Glader clothes. He had no heart wrenching, literally, pain in his chest anymore. He found that he could sit up with ease, something that had been very hard in the past few years. It felt like he arrived in the box all over, he was so confused, had so many question. Somehow he knew that this wasn't another dream, it was too vivid, too_ real._

The people around him hardly any notice of him, but when they did, they looked down and smiled, a genuine smile, even though he didn't know them. The green grass stretched out for miles all around him. There was a forest on one side of him and some buildings somewhere in the distance. He smelled the smell of crops and flowers, but also of animals. This seemed familiar. Then it hit him, like a rock falling from a sky. He remembered. He had been here, even if it was for less than a month. He squinted at the buildings in the distance and vaguely recognized them. The homestead, the maps room… He was suddenly overwhelmed with all his emotions and started crying. Tears of joy. He was in the Glade again. He was back. Without WICKED controlling him. He stood up, wondering why he was there. He looked around again, afraid it would all disappear the moment he closed his eyes. This was definitely the Glade but something seemed very off. He was turning around in circles trying to locate it. People walked past him giving him strange looks. Forest _check, _homestead _check, _maps room _check_, walls, where were the walls? Where was the maze? After he took one final look he smiled sheepishly. There _were _no walls. He swore he could have jumped up and down like a crank at that moment.

He had no idea what to do next so he decided to sprint to the maps room, just like the good old days after running in the maze. Questions were flooding his mind. _Why am I here? Is this the afterlife? If it is, why are people here who aren't Gladers? Am I dead? If I am are the others also here? _The last thought made him so happy and he ran faster. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had almost reached the maps room and slammed into the door. He cursed and stood up. The courage that had built up a couple of minutes ago seeped away slowly. _What if the others aren't behind the door? What if they're not here at all? _He shook the thoughts away, trying not to overthink. He took a deep breath and lifted his shaky hand and pushed the door open.

It opened easily. The sunlight streamed into the room, casting eerie shadows into the room. He pushed it open further, but it was clear that the room was empty. He was disappointed, but happy at the same time. This room was once important to him and he was glad he was inside once more. He stepped into the room, his legs trembling. Thomas looked around and saw that everything was the same since the last time he was there. _Strange. _He did some exploring, but not for long because nothing had changed. He sighed, clearly disappointed, and sat down in the chair that stood there. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was and sleep quickly took over.

If he ever thought that this was a dream, this proved that it wasn't, how could you dream in a dream? He was back in the hospital bed, his family huddled around him. This image was definitely less vivid than the Glade he was in seconds earlier. Brenda and Lance were crying, while Tony just stared at him, his eyes filled with sadness. Brenda took his hand and wept into it, while Lance buried his face in Thomas's sheets. Thomas realized he wasn't the old man lying in the bed, but his sixteen year old self standing next to him, watching from a distance. The image broke his heart. Doctors rushed into the room, panicking, trying to revive him, but it was too late.

The scene faded away and a new one replaced it. People were huddled around something, all of them a dressed in black. He noticed Brenda, Tony and Lance standing amongst the crowd, their eyes puffy from crying. After a couple of minutes everyone sat down and Thomas could see what their center of attention was. In the middle of the room lay a coffin with a body inside. He walked forward, but no-one seemed to see him or notice him. His corpse lay in the coffin, his eyes closed shut with roses laying around him. He stared not being able to do anything. Then someone stepped on a stage he hadn't noticed earlier and began to talk. It was Brenda. "Thomas was a great man. In fact he still is. I know he is here with us somehow, watching, listening." _I am Brenda, I am _"I am not going to sugarcoat it. His life was very rough, but he made the best of it. He saved me from the world beyond our paradise. He risked his life to get us all here. He has done many great things, but if I were to list them this speech would never end" she smiled through the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks "As well as being our savior, he was a great husband, father and grandfather, "she motioned towards Lance and Tony. " I will never be able to repay him for the things he has done for me, but I will always love him. Please excuse me." She turned around and began sobbing. Tony and Lance hugged her and tried to comfort her. Thomas saw that Lance was trying to keep in the tears himself. He felt something wet rolling down his cheek. He smiled and wiped the tear away. _I will always love you Brenda. _And then he woke up.

He was back in the chair in the Glade. His eyes were moist from the dream. He decided to explore further and was about to stand up when he heard something. No someone. Inside his head. _I've missed you Thomas._


	3. A new day

**Hey guys, so I'm basically posting 2 days in a row. YAY! Omigosh I've watched the trailer of TMR at least 20 times why can't Septmeber come faster! Urggggh! Anyway enjoy :D **

He jumped up, startled, looked around him but no-one was there. And the voice. Even though it had been so long he could _never_ forget it. _Is she here? But our ability was stripped away by WICKED. _For the hundredth time that day Thomas felt so confused. He sat down again, and tried to talk to her. Her voice was so clear just seconds ago, her words still rang in his head. But no matter how hard he tried he could not reach her. It took way more effort to try to talk to her than it had before. He already had a giant headache and it wasn't going away anytime soon. He sighed and tried to focus only on the already fading image of her. Again. And again. But with no luck. He stood up and walked to the door, determined to find her.

He pulled the door open and he had to close his eyes, for the sunlight blinded him momentarily. When he was standing outside he scanned the area looking for any sign of Teresa. When he found nothing he decided to walk to the Homestead. He started walking slowly, looking around him, but as he got closer the urge became bigger. Before he knew it he was sprinting again and clutching his head at the same time. When he got there he ran straight to the door, but it was locked. _Shuck it. _He ran all around the building, but there were no other entrances. Disappointed he walked away to search another area. _Where did she always like going?_ He racked his brain for answers, but it didn't really cooperate with him. So he walked further absentmindedly, not caring where he ended up.

He had already been looking for an hour, but the place seemed endless. "The Glade", or so he thought, stretched out for miles. There was no way he could explore everything today. He was no longer a runner and his condition wasn't that great either. _Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me. I was so desperate to see her that I imagined everything. _That was the most logical explanation to it all. If she was really there she would've found him by now. He had raised his hopes up again, something he swore never to do anymore. Because it always, _always, _led to disappointment. It was getting dark and he needed a place to sleep. The mob of people that was there before was almost gone, but to where, Thomas had no idea. He had been too caught up with his own problems to look at them. In the distance he saw a tree. Or rather _the _tree. The tree he had sat under so many times, where he could just _think. _He smiled and headed in that direction. He had found a place to sleep.

When he arrived he lay down under the tree. He took in the smell of fresh plants and closed his eyes, not realizing how exhausted he was. It wasn't the comfiest place to lie down, but it meant something to him, it made him relax. He remembered the last time he was here and how shucking awful it had been. The Grievers killing one Glader every night. He shuddered at the thought. He often wondered what had happened to the remaining Gladers. Horrible images flooded his mind and he tried to wash them away, only wanting to think about the good. His body relaxed and before he knew it he drifted of into a deep sleep.

He was sliding down a slimy tunnel, Teresa underneath him. He heard shrieks down below and found himself tumbling on top of the other Gladers. A few muttered and cursed, but before long they were all standing up and looking around themselves. He remembered the room too well. Pods were aligned on the side of the room and a couple of people were observing them from behind a glass window. A woman stepped into the room and looked at them, a boy in a too large hoodie standing behind her. She started talking, but Thomas could only focus on the boy behind her, Gally. Before he knew what was happening, a knife was being thrown at him and Chucked jumped in front of him to save him, protect him.  
**"Thomas," Chuck whispered. "Find … my mom" A racking cough burst from his lungs, throwing a spray of blood. "Tell her …"  
**

Thomas woke up with a jolt. The dream was too much for him to take in. The sun was slowly rising, illuminating his surroundings. Day two and still no progress. His stomach growled, reminding him that hunger was still possible in a place like this. He had no idea where the kitchen was, if there was one, so he walked back in the direction of the Homestead. Even though it was early, people were already up and about. His head hung low, because he was still shaken by the dream. As his instincts guided him to the Homestead, he bumped into someone. He was about to mutter an apology when the person in front of him spoke up.  
"Thomas?" It was a boy's voice, but it was still squeaky and distantly familiar.  
Thomas looked up and saw big brown eyes staring at him. It was Chuck. _Chuck?_ He thought. A look of confusion flashed across his face, but there was no mistaking him. It was definitely Chuck, the boy who he had dreamed of earlier. But this time he was real. The younger boy gave Thomas a bear hug, while Thomas stood there awkwardly, too stunned to move. When Chuck finally let go, there were tears glistening in both of their eyes. The boys stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Then Thomas finally spoke up. "Where am I?"  
"And history repeats himself." Chuck chuckled **(no pun intended)** "Well I'm Chuck and I'm your guide for a while. Welcome to the Glade, Greenie"

**Okay so the next chapter will include more ... people. I hope. Muahahhaah. **


	4. I've been shucked and gone to heaven

**Hey guys this is a new chapter! Yay! So theres this song called 'Live like theres no tomorrow' by Selena Gomez. I know it's old and all, but my sis was listening to it and the lyrics just really reminded me of the maze runner, so go check it out! Anyway enjoy :D**

Thomas stared blankly at the boy. This couldn't be happening. Chuck died a long time ago, Thomas _saw_ him muttering his last words in his arms. This just couldn't be happening. He tried steadying his heartbeat. Was another Variable thrown at him after all these years? Anything was possible with WICKED.

Chuck saw him hesitate and responded before Thomas could even open up his mouth.

"Dude relax. We're _safe_. It's hard to believe, but all the horrible things are behind us once and for all. WICKED is gone for good. I'll explain everything soon."

He grinned a pure and innocent grin, despite what he had been through, something Thomas hadn't seen for so many years. Thomas always envied Chucks ability to be so positive during the worst of times.

_Shuck it_, he thought,_ I should be grateful to be reunited with him, not questioning his every move. I won't let the same thing happen again. I won't._

Oddly enough the first thing that he asked was _not _a question. It was a statement that had tormented him all these years. Guilt that would never go away.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I'm so sorry." Thomas blurted.

"For what?" Chuck asked, not bothering to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I broke the promise. I…" Thomas was speechless. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry that I let you die and didn't bring you to your already dead parents._

Chuck seemed to understand and nodded his head. His brown eyes filled with sadness. Thomas hated breaking the happiness of their reunion.

"It's okay. I understand." Chuck said.

Before he knew it all the sadness was gone from his voice, replaced with his usual, cheery voice.

"O my god," he sounded like a little girl to be honest, "I can't _wait_ to show you around. We've all been waiting for you."

Chuck grabbed Thomas's arm and dragged him towards an unfamiliar building. Thomas decided to keep his mouth shut and ask the questions later, something he'd learned in the Glade.

They walked in silence mostly, Chuck pointing out something once in a while. The questions burned in Thomas's mouth, he had the urge to keep his hand in front of his mouth, afraid he might blurt something out.

People walked past them, but four people in particular caught his eye. Two of them were teenagers, about Thomas's age, a boy and a girl. The girl had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was holding the boys hand who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to them an older couple was walking, maybe in there sixties. The woman had black hair, although bits of it were already turning grey. The man next to her barely had any hair left, but he looked very strong and powerful. They were all laughing at a joke.

Chuck stopped abruptly in front of them, causing Thomas to run in to him. They almost fell, but the old man caught them just in time.

"Hey Alec, how ya doing?" Chuck asked Alec apparently.

"Great, just great." Alec smiled and suddenly noticed Thomas "Who's this guy here? Another Newbie?"

Why was this stranger using Glader terms? It was getting weirder and weirder.

"Yep. Only he is - special" Chuck announced, grinning from ear to ear "He knew Deedee, uh I mean Teresa."

Thomas snorted. Was Teresa's real name Deedee? Tough girl with such a sweet name. He couldn't stop himself and before he knew it he was laughing like a retarded seal.

Chuck started along with him whilst the others were looking strangely at them, not getting their humor.

When they finally stopped Alec cleared his throat, trying to get attention from the boys. Chuck put on a poker face and looked him at him, no hint of emotion whatsoever.

"Well Thomas, these are the people who saved your precious Teresa from the first Cranks."

Thomas blushed, but quickly became serious again. These people knew her, they had _saved her._

"These are Alec, Trina, Mark and Lana. And this is Thomas, he is, he _was_, basically Teresa's boyfriend." He snorted at the last remark.

The older boy turned tomato red. "No I'm not" he basically shouted.

"Well they definitely had feelings for each other. Not to mention they could talk telepathically. But that's not the point" Chuck exclaimed giddily "He's the last one. The _last _one." He took a deep breath before continuing "We're finally together."

"Well I'm happy for you, but I don't know what we have to do with this" the teenage girl said.

"Well you don't, I just wanted to share the great news with you guys" Chuck responded, doing a happy dance and hugging everyone. They all looked shocked at the sudden outburst, but before they could say anything, Thomas and Chuck had already left.

Not bothering to keep his mouth shut anymore, Thomas bombarded Chuck with questions. "Who are those people?" "What do you mean I'm the last one?" "I am _not _together with you for the record." "Are the others here?"

"And the questions begin." Chuck sighed and sat down in the middle of nowhere. "I'm not really a good at multitasking, so shall we just sit down and talk?"

It wasn't really a question, but Thomas nodded anyway. "So this might sound a bit unbelievable, but it's true. And you know me, I _never_ lie." Thomas nodded once again, remembering the time Chuck told him about the doors. "So this is the afterlife. I'm guessing you guessed that already. It's not really heaven or hell. Each person sees a landscape that will make them happy, you and I see the Glade, without the Maze. Others see different things. Like if you lived in a village were you were happy or something, you see that. So basically everyone sees something different."

Thomas nodded, understanding the concept a little bit.

Chuck continued "You see people around you in _your_ landscapeand they see you in _theirs_. So you can still interact with eachother" he motioned to all the people around him "Every time someone dies, they arrive here, a newbie" he smirked. "And you are our newest newbie. And you are also the last original Glader. We are finally reunited!" He shot straight up again with glee. "Come on, I'll get you to the others."

Glad to hear an explanation, he scurried after Chuck, excitement building up in his chest. Teresa was really here. So was Newt. So was Alby. He'd really been shucked and gone to heaven.

**So I promised more characters and more are coming. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Never let me go

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in two weeks. Kinda busy. I just made a fan instagram account called gladerdivergentdemigod_narnian  
I mainly post TMR pics. :D Anyway enjoy!**

They walked further. The time flew by as the two boys caught up with each other.

"So do you have kids? How's Brenda? Minho, Gally and Frypan didn't want to tell much about your life, they wanted you to tell your own story." Chuck mused.

Thomas smirked, his friends were so predictable. "Well I married Brenda, had a child, Tony, and he had a child called Lance. That's basically my family."

"Thanks for all the _detail_" Chuck said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice, followed by an eye roll. "Could you explain everything step by step?"

"Look whose asking questions now." Chuck wanted to interrupt him but Thomas already continued "Well I'm assuming Newt told you all about Cranks and the Flare. And Teresa told you about the right arm and the explosion." He paused, breathing heavily, shaking the images from his mind "After that we got to a Flat Trans and started a new generation of people, immunes only. And I had kids and that's it." He gave Chuck a stern look, warning him to not ask him anything else, it was just too painful.

"Okay" the boy answered, looking down, clearly disappointed by the lack of answers.

Thomas saw a figure approach them, but Chuck showed no sign of recognition, so Thomas just assumed it was another passerby. He looked down at the muddy green grass beneath his feet and noticed that his laces were untied.

"Hold on Chuck, gotta tie my laces." He yelled. Chuck groaned and stopped in front of him.

Thomas kneeled down to the ground and began tying his laces. He heard footsteps in front of him, but didn't look up. They stopped abruptly and he heard mumbling, but could only make out a couple of words.

"I've got to tell you something!" "Your news is about as exciting as a pile of klunk." "But-" "Slim it, let me get through!"

Before he knew what was happening a body crashed upon him. He saw a blur of blond hair and tattered clothes and was soon lying face first in the ground.

"Ya bloody shank, who the shuck kneels on the ground in the middle of a crowd." The boy on top of him muttered. Thomas groaned underneath him, the guy was still sitting on top of him, crushing him.

The boy suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly scrambled up. Thomas let out another groan, this time relieved from the weight lifted off of him. He turned to lie on his back and coughed the mud out of his mouth. The dirt covered his whole face and he tried fluttering his eyes open, wondering about what had just happened.

He saw light of the sun and a hand reaching out to him, helping him to his feet. He stood up and brushed all the mud out of his face. Once he was done he finally took a look at the stranger. He looked quizzically at Thomas, a look of recognition on his face. Thomas couldn't see very clearly yet, the dirt was still in his eyes, blurring the image, but he saw familiar features on the newcomers face.

"Tommy." Thomas rubbed his eyes once more, removing the last bits of dirt, clearing his vision up completely.

"Newt"

They stood there for what seemed a lifetime, until Thomas started backing away from Newt. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be here.

_Yes he would, _Thomas thought, _he would've turned into a Crank and died anyway. You helped him and put him out of his misery. You reunited him with his friends. He should be thanking you._

No matter what his brain told him, the guilt started building up even more than the last time, a blush creeping slowly to his face. He thought he would never see him again, never face him and never deal with it. But now it was happening and Thomas was absolutely stunned.

"It's okay Tommy." Newt barely whispered, his eyes softening, looking at Thomas full of sympathy. "You just did what I asked you. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is" Thomas growled. "Everything always is" he turned his eyes away and stared at the ground.

"I would've done the same."

The conversation stopped, both of them had forgotten that Chuck still stood there, listening.

"I _told _you! I shucking told you! Now I'm not so stupid anymore huh?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Shut _up_! It's not about you!" Newt hissed at him.

Thomas looked up to see Chuck turn away and looking in the distance, as if expecting someone.

"It's the past and it will stay in the past." Newt said, his voice calm, just like it had been back in the day. He offered Thomas a hand and he reluctantly shook it, a second longer than needed.

"Okay" he shortly answered and walked up to Chuck patting him on the back, as the trio walked further and further.

There was an awkward silence between them, the tension clearly hanging in the air. Chuck, being the blabbermouth that he is, had to break it.

"So, um, did you kill Newt? That's new…" Anger boiled in Thomas and Newt as they took a look at the young boy.

"Slim it!" they shouted in unison, then looked at each other, huge grins plastered on both their faces. And in that short moment, they both knew that everything was finally behind them.

Line break

"How are the others?" Thomas asked and by others he meant Teresa. He wasn't too worried about Minho or the other Gladers, for he had seen them not to long ago. Teresa was a different case.

"Okay I guess. Nothin' much ever happens in our 'paradise'." Newt answered blandly.

Thomas sighed irritated. Suddenly a headache exploded in his head, sending waves of pain through him. He doubled over and began panting frantically. The pain was spreading quickly from his head to the tip of his toes. He could no longer support himself and fell to the ground, his groans evolving into bloodcurdling screams.

"What…is…happening…to…me!?" he half screamed half whispered.

Newt and Chuck stood mesmerized, only staring with wide eyes.

"It's has never been worse than a little headache. Never." Newt muttered.

It felt as if all his senses were being tickled. Screw that, they were being punched repeatedly and then thrown off a cliff.

"What?!" Thomas wailed.

"You'll see."

And then the pain became utterly unbearable and Thomas passed out.

Line break

He stood in what appeared to be a living room. On the left stood a long elegant dining table, and to the right stood a broken TV, which flashed images now and them. In front of the TV was a couch were to figures were huddled. The smaller was a boy with messy brown hair, no older than four, who was holding a woman, his mother, a middle aged woman who had long brown cascading hair and hazel eyes. They were both trembling in fear, awaiting something, _someone._

Suddenly an earsplitting boom was heard from somewhere and a man walked into the room. Both the boy and the woman winced as the man entered the room. He had a short stubbly beard and a large nose. His clothes were ripped and bleeding gashes covered his body. But that wasn't the scariest about him. It were his eyes. His eyes were bright green, every inch filled with lunacy. Somehow they were familiar to Thomas.

Suddenly the man grinned and started laughing as if someone had just told a hilarious joke.

"What a jolly life we live." He sang, followed by a girlish dance. "What a jolly, _jolly _life."

He walked over to the couch and picked the boy up.

"How is little Matthew doing today? How was school eh?"

He threw Matthew up in the air, a squeal escaping his mother, before catching him again. The boy looked utterly terrified.

"James, the schools burned down during the sun flares. Don't mention it to him, the memories are still fresh." The woman said sternly, her voice coming out much steadier than expected.

"Don't tell me what do to, _Victoria_" he snarled viciously "I am capable of making my own decisions."

Before Thomas knew what was happening, James set Matthew down and walked towards Victoria and gave her a blow to the head. The woman collapsed onto the couch, blood leaking onto the couch.

"What have you done?" she whispered before reaching out for something Thomas couldn't see.

James looked at her and his eyes cleared and he looked around, terrified of himself, of what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it." He said looking at Matthew and backing away from him.

"Yes, he is almost past the Gone." Victoria said into the object she picked up, a phone. She muttered a couple of other things and hung up.

James stared at her in shock. Then it dawned on Thomas.

"No, no, no," James said to himself "NO!" he roared this time, loud and clear, the sound still lingering in the air moments after. The calmness in his voice vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"It's for the best. For Matthew." The woman said, guilt lacing her voice. Her eyes were full of pity and tears were threatening to spill, but before they could she looked away.

The scene blurred, but sharpened quickly. He was still standing in the living room, but now there were men in red shirts he recognized too well, restraining James and trying to take him away.

"No! Let me say goodbye to my family. Let me GO!" he yelled, struggling more by the second, tugging limbs away from him. Tears were rolling down his sore filled face.

"Remember I will always love you!" he screamed before the team finally took control and dragged him out of the house.

He centered his attention back to the woman and her son. They were both sitting at the dining table, talking to a man dressed in black.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but we have got to get both you and the boy checked up, to see if you have the Flare. If you haven't been showing any symptoms yet there's a possibility that you might be immune."

Victoria clutched Matthew like he was her life line, not daring to let him go.

"Don't take him away from me. Promise me. No matter what the results are, promise me. He's all I got."

"I'll try my best ma'am, but I can't promise anything." The man said grimly, before the scene ended.

Line break

He woke up on the soft green grass, with two worried faces looking at him.

_Matthew_. His name was Matthew. And his mom and dad were called Victoria and James. The knowledge he gained in those few minutes, was probably the most important to him. It was something he had yearned for his whole life, or better, his whole _new_ life.

"I' am Matthew. _I am Matthew._" The information hadn't quite reached his brain yet. He repeated it over and over in his head to make sure it was real.

"My mom is called Victoria and my dad is called James." He yelled to no one in particular, he just needed to get the information out. His euphoria moment was broken by the grim looks Chuck and Newt were giving him.

"Tommy, we thought you were bloody dying." Newt told him, the worry evident in his voice.

"Well actually you can't die if you're already dead. What the shuck actually happens to you if you die here?" Chuck thought aloud, earning himself a stern glance from Newt.

"Well do you want to be the first to find out?" Newt snapped.

Chuck kept his mouth shut, knowing better.

Newt glanced up at someone, grinning. "We will tell ya shank what that was later. It looks like someone's here for ya."

**Did y'all like it? Please post reviews, it really helps and favorite this story. If you do I swear I will update more often. My goal is once a week. Adios amigos.**


End file.
